


Law

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [28]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Law, N7 Month 2019, Okeer - Freeform, Release the krogan, n7month, tank bred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Allie frees the tank-bred krogan from his tank.  Will she regret that decision?
Relationships: Grunt & Allie Shepard, Grunt & Female Shepard (Mass Effect)
Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Law

**Author's Note:**

> For [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on Tumblr, the prompt was 'Law'.

Allie stood in front of the massive cloning tank, studying the subject inside. _Perfect_ Okeer called him. _My Legacy_

He was obviously young – he looked nothing like any other krogan she'd encountered. His head armor was new and his hump was almost non-existent. She wondered what it was about this krogan that was so important for Okeer to sacrifice his own life.

“EDI, how's he looking?” she asked.

“The subject is stable, Shepard. Integration with onboard systems was seamless.”

“Good,” Allie nodded. “Can he see anything in there? Does he know where he is?”

“Unlikely,” EDI replied. “Current neural patterns indicate minimal cognition. Barring ship-wide power loss, the nutrients in the tank could sustain him for over a year.”

“Hm,” Annie frowned. “Any idea how dangerous this guy is?”

“He is a krogan, Shepard.” Even though she was an AI, Allie could easily hear the exasperation in her voice and could picture her rolling her non-existent eyes. “If you are asking whether he is actively hostile, I don't have the necessary data to answer. Okeer's technology could impart data, not methods of thinking. The subject may know of his views, but would not necessarily share them.”

Allie crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her finger on her bicep. There were too many unknowns about this krogan. Allie had dealt with numerous krogan before but their personalities and temperaments ran the full spectrum. Some were kind of laid back and others were as high-strung as a salarian.

“What can you tell me about this guy? Anything unusual?”

“The subject is an exceptional example of the krogan species, with fully formed primary, secondary, and tertiary organs where applicable. No defects of any kind aside from the genetic markers of the genophage present in all krogan. I cannot judge mental functioning.”

Allie pressed her lips together. She had little problem convincing Wrex to help her fight Saren, though they did have that tiny tiff on Virmire. She needed help and who better than a genetically pure krogan? She had a feeling Okeer probably picked his genetics to be at least somewhat amenable to diplomacy. At least she hoped he did...

“Stand by,” she announced. “I'm gonna open the tank and let him out.”

“Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology,” EDI argued.

Allie frowned and raised an eyebrow. “I won't be second-guessed on my own ship by my own ship. Do it.”

“Very well, Shepard,” EDI acquiesced. “The controls are online. The switch, and consequences, are yours.”

Allie sighed and shook her head. It certainly sounded like the AI was hoping things would go awry so she could rub it in. She moved to the side of the tank, her fingers flitting across the green screen to empty and unlock the tank. She stepped back as the viscous fluid drained into the decking and the glass slid free. The krogan fell forward on his knees, coughing and sputtering.

Just as Allie was going to step forward to help him, he stood up. He was larger out of the tank – not quite as big as Wrex had been, but just as intimidating. She raised an eyebrow and stared the young krogan down. When he made no move to attack, her Allie took a few steps forward, intending to introduce herself.

Instead, the krogan roared and charged forward, picking Allie up like she weighed nothing and slammed her against the bulkhead. He pressed his forearm against her throat and held her there, sniffing along her neck and the side of her face.

“Human. Female,” he said, studying her face. “Before you die, I need a name.”

“I'm Commander Shepard and I don't take threats lightly,” Allie growled. “I suggest you relax.”

“Not your name. Mine.” For a moment, a look of confusion flickered across his face. “I'm trained. I know things, but the tank... Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow.”

His forearm was like a lead weight against Allie's chest and neck and she struggled to not show any weakness as she tried to breathe. Instead, she tried to focus on the krogan's voice – it was deep, but not as deep as most. She chalked that up to him being so young.

“Warlord. Legacy. Grunt.” His eyes flickered to the side as he considered his options. “Grunt. Grunt was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do.”

He leaned forward and dropped his voice. “I am Grunt. If you ware worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me.”

“Why do you want me to try to kill you?” Allie asked, squirming just a bit under his hold.

“Want? I do what I'm meant to – fight and reveal the strongest. Nothing in the tank ever asked what I want. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. That imprint failed. He has failed. Without a reason that's mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you.”

Allie pursed her lips, raised an eyebrow, and used her Commander Shepard Is Not To Be Fucked With voice. It was low, husky, and intimidating (or so she'd been told by the people she used it on). She hoped it would serve its purpose here, too.

“I took you and I released you. Follow my command and you'll have purpose.”

Grunt let out a 'hmph' and studied her again. “Nothing in the tank imprints indicated humans could be so forceful. You command as though you've earned it.”

A wry smile flitted across her face. “My enemies threaten galaxies. Everyone on my ship has earned their place.”

“Hm,” Grunt pondered his options. “That's... acceptable. I'll fight for you.”

“I'm glad you saw reason.” Allie moved her arm forward, pushing her pistol against Grunt's midsection. The krogan looked down and laughed as he stepped back.

“Offer one hand but arm the other. Wise, Shepard. If I find a clan, if I find what I.... I want, I will be honored to eventually pit them against you.”

Allie shook her head and watched the krogan – Grunt, she reminded herself – situate himself in front of his empty tank. “One more thing, Grunt. This is my ship and my word is law around here. You pull another stunt like that again and I will personally throw you out of the airlock. Are we clear?”

She crossed her arms over her chest when Grunt laughed. “We are, Shepard, though it would be funny to watch you try.”


End file.
